


After Janus

by thecat_13145



Series: Bones/Numb3rs Crossover [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s03e24 The Janus List, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Janus list, Booth goes looking for an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Janus

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” The hand is over his glass, but Ian childishly yanks it out from under him.

“No. I can still think.”

He hears a sigh and the creak of a bar stool as Special Agent Seeley Booth sinks down beside him. “What he’s having.”

There’s a clank of glass on wood, before Booth takes a drink and looks at him.

“Nic called,” He says, softly. “She’s worried about you.”

He feels a small twinge of guilt at that, and quickly takes another drink.

“Says you went up to LA for a case, came back, yelled at her and then stormed out here.” Booth continued. “Now she seemed to think it was a sniper problem, but I’m not sure...”

Ian paused, holding up the glass, watching the swirls dance inside it.

“You ever heard of Aristotle?”

“Greek Philosopher. Ran around naked.” At Ian’s scowl, he sighed. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him. You’re not the only one who spends a lot of time with Squints.”

“He said that ‘that which is’ cannot simultaneously be ‘that which is not” Ian sighed. “So one of things has to be false, but I don’t which.”

“O.K.” Booth nodded. “Maybe you’d better start from the beginning.”

Ian shrugged. “You’ve heard of Don Eppes?”

“Kinda hard not to.” Booth’s face creased. “Hang on, is this related to Colby Granger?”

“Got it in one.”

“Oh Man.” Booth’s face grimaced. “I heard about the case, just never made the connection.” He paused. “And you had to work with them. That can’t have been good.”

Ian snorted. “Half the team is still in shock and refuses to accept it, the other half is extremely angry and both sides are agreed that the army is to blame.”

“Meaning you.” Booth said. He had a lot of experience of being tarred with the army brush.

“Yeah.” Ian took another drink, motioning for the bartender to refill his glass. Booth gave the guy a quiet nod.

“So what is thing that is that which is and that which is not?” 

Ian put down the glass turning for the first time to look at the other man. “I’ve worked with Granger. He’s an honourable man, a good soldier and a good guy.”

“But he confessed to being a traitor.” Booth said, his face twisting slightly

“Now you see my problem.” He took another drink, wincing at the burn. “So what would your squints say about that huh?”

“What do yours say?”

Ian snorted. “They’re the ones still in shock.” He took another drink.

“Well, my squint would probably tell you not to theorise without evidence.” Booth sighed. “Look, I don’t know the guy, but I know you. And you’re a pretty good judge of character.”

“Pretty good? Wasn’t I the one who told you you’d want into Bone’s bed before the year was out.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” Ian shook his head. “Think I might be little drunk.”

“More than a little.” Booth signalled to the bar tender for some coffee. “Look, just go with your instincts. In these cases, you never get all the evidence. Might be other reasons.”

“What do you know?” The sniper’s brown eyes had never looked more yellow than they did at that second.

“I don’t know anything.” Booth said, getting up. “But Bones...” He shrugged. “She’s got something making her look like a cat who got the cream.” He held out a hand. “Come on. Think you’ve had enough.”

“I can still Stand!” Ian muttered, getting to his feet rebellious.

“I know.” Booth muttered. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t need to lean on someone from time to time.”


End file.
